Please Come Back
by JunJouVampire
Summary: Richter breaks Emil's heart and works on correcting his mistake. But, will the friends Emil has gained over the quest allow him to do so?


So, I'm late for the Dawn of the New World fandom, but hey, I think I'll write a story anyway, yeah. o Uo This will also be on AO3/FF.

For those who haven't kept along with my recent stories, I have a major kink for loud, rough sex, so that is probably what you are getting. _sob _Sorry if that's isn't quite right for you, but I think it is hot when both parties voice their pleasure. Explicit details probably won't happen for another couple chapters…

BUT HEY, who doesn't want to see Richter get a little jealous in the meantime, ehhhh?

So, this will take place a litter further into the game, and think of it as a "sidequest" or expansion of the game since I am not planning on it following direct events. ; w;

Also, have you guys heard their Japanese voices? Cute just like the English version. u vu Dunno if I am going to play this story out in my head in Japanese though. Hmmm.

* * *

**Chapter One: That One Mistake**

* * *

It had been going on for a while now…

At first, it was an "accidental" kiss… Then, whenever Emil caught up to Richter, they would share shy, inexperienced kisses and comforting hugs. Things then progressed from there to their first time having sex in Asgard's inn. That experience was quite humorous, but exciting nonetheless. After a while of gentle caresses and slow thrusts, Richter was surprised when the younger male demanded he go _harder. Faster. _

It probably shouldn't have pleased Richter as much as it did; dropping the gentle act and ravishing Emil in a way the boy could only squirm and scream for him. Emil was a different person in bed; just as he was in Ratatosk Mode, but his eyes still remained the same green color. In the bedroom, it was like both the shy, soft spoken Emil and the revenge, power hungry Ratatosk were both being forced to succumb to the pleasure and show it. Voice it. Richter did not mind one bit. He'd never admit it, but he felt a little haughty because of it.

Soon, as the journey progressed they didn't see each other as often or they had such a short amount of time to be together. They got desperate. It was usually Richter who got Emil's attention some way; either through Aqua, a note left somewhere for Emil to conveniently read it, or to just stand in an alley, just barely visible to the open public, but enough to where Emil noticed. Once attention was grabbed, Richter or Emil would make an excuse to leave the party and go to the assigned destination, which was most of the time a deep alley that shielded them from both public and sunlight if it was there. Neither of them minded, just so long as they had that time together.

Bodies would be pressed against walls, hot breaths mingling in a deep, desperate but passionate kiss, as Richter would disrobe him enough to gain access to what they most desperately wanted- needed. Usually, the straps keeping Emil's top up would be hanging off his shoulders, the top pushed down just enough to view Emil's smooth chest. The back of it would be hiked up and pushed to the side so that his ass would be waiting after his pants were down. To both of their disappointment, they were not to be as loud as they would like to be. Though, Richter still loved to see Emil try and keep his composure, to not let that "pleasure mode" take over completely and give away their position. The way he bit his lips to muffle a moan for a particularly hard thrust, gloved hands clawing at the wall, using it as leverage to push back into Richter. It was all fascinating.

Emil loved it. Richter loved it.

Richter, in all honesty, loved Emil just like the way Emil loved him…

So how did he fuck things up like this…?!

It was a normal meeting. Currently, their location was in Izoold, behind one of the shacks. The village was not large at all, so it didn't hold many options. So, Richter lured Emil out in the middle of the night. His two companions were long asleep by now, having to have traveled to this location for some seafood gels, while the others went on ahead. The redhead could hear the faint noise of water crashing against the shore as Emil let out a soft moan into Richter's mouth. The blonde's back was to the wooden shack with arms wrapped around Richter's neck, his lips sealed against the taller man's, legs bare and wrapped around the other's waist.

Richter's hands were on Emil's hips, bouncing him onto his cock as he pushed up, swallowing the sharp gasp Emil let out. Fingers clawed and pulled at Richter's hair and jacket, so badly needing to just scream. The kiss broke, saliva still connecting him until it thinned out and broke, Emil's noises just a bit louder now that nothing was covering him.

"Richter…!" his voice rung out pleadingly.

Richter's head bowed, running his tongue across the boy's bare neck and biting down. Emil shivered, obvious he bit down a moan, and pushed his head closer, wanting more.

"_Richter!" _

That sweet voice was getting louder, marking the point where they needed to end things before they woke up the whole place. Richter picked up his speed, even though he was a bit worried at the sound of the skin on skin slapping it was causing. Emil was enjoying it all the same. His back arched, his breathing becoming irregular and labored as he chanted yes, yes, _yes!_

Richer dug his nails in the soft skin, his own breathing becoming labored. He pulled his head back and watched Emil's face that showed nothing but absolute pleasure. He always loved to watch Emil. Lusted clouded eyes cracked open, meeting Richter's gaze.

Emil…

The mouth that hung slightly open smiled.

Emil.

With one last thrust, Emil tightened his grip in Richter's hair and bit his lip. With a shaky breath, Emil tensed up and came.

"Richter!"

Richter was not far behind. The look on Emil's face combined with the tightening of his walls always satisfied him.

But why…

Why did Richter…?!

"_Aster!" _

Suddenly, the heated moment was dead cold.


End file.
